go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexi Jennings
Alexandra '“'Lexi” Mae Jennings is the second-oldest child in the Jennings family, however she is the oldest girl. She is a smart and semi-girly teenager. Her parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and her siblings are Matt, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Lexi is “portrayed” by Kira Kosarin. Personality Lexi is nice and friendly, especially to her siblings, well, except Matt, but that’s only sometimes. She is responsible sometimes, but not all the time. She is creative, and also a bit girly. She loves her siblings, but has been seen to forget about them sometimes when something else is on her mind (like a boy she has a crush on). She is very smart, and Matt sometimes teases her and says she is a nerd. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Lexi wants to prove she is responsible, so her parents make her and her older brother, Matt, babysit their four younger siblings, much to Matt’s dismay. Olivia and Noah are hard enough because they are little, but Eli and Sadie make it difficult by trying to get attention. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Lexi, along with Matt, Sadie, and Eli, sell their mom’s favorite jewelry to a pawn shop for money thinking that when they get their allowance on Saturday, they can buy the jewelry back. However, they are 5 minutes too late buying the jewelry back, and the workers at the pawn shop sell it. Cali Summer Vacation In this episode, Lexi, Matt, Sadie, Eli, and Kate go on vacation at the very end of the summer to a beach in California. Lexi spends most of her time at the beach with Sadie instead of Matt. At first she just wanted to relax on the beach, but she ended up liking all of Sadie’s activities. Family Matt Jennings Main article: Matt and Lexi Matt is Lexi’s older brother, they fight like any brother and sister would, but they are still there for each other. Matt can make Lexi feel better when she’s sad, and vice versa. Lexi hangs out with Matt the most in her family. They planned to throw a party together in Secret Party. Sadie Jennings Main article: Lexi and Sadie Sadie is Lexi’s little sister, they share a room, and seem to get along pretty well. Sadie sometimes says Lexi follows the rules too much, and Lexi says that Sadie is obsessed with bows. Lexi thinks she’s Sadie’s favorite sibling (even though she isn’t). When Eli and Sadie fought in Roped In, Sadie made Lexi her new best friend. Overall, they have a good sisterly bond that can’t be broken. Eli Jennings Main article: Lexi and Eli Eli is Lexi’s younger brother, they don’t usually hang out unless they’re with Sadie and/or Matt. They have been seen to tease each other frequently. They don’t have much in common, but they still have a strong bond. Lexi thinks of Eli as a trouble maker, and Eli thinks of Lexi as a goody two-shoes. They have a traditional brother-sister relatonship. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Lexi’s youngest sister, they don’t interact much or hang out. Lexi doesn’t want to share a room with Olivia (“Adventures in Jennings-sitting”). Olivia hangs out with Noah and her parents more often, Lexi hangs out with Matt, Sadie, or the Older Kids. Noah Jennings Noah is Lexi’s baby brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, however in the beginning Noah couldn’t talk, they don’t really ever hang out. Lexi does think Noah is cute, but most people do since he’s a baby. Kate Jennings Kate is Lexi‘s mother, Kate didn’t seem to think Lexi was responsible in “Adventures in Jennings-sitting”, so she made her babysit her siblings, after which she still didn't think Lexi was responsible. They hang out sometimes, but Lexi thinks her mom is just an overprotective mom, and Kate thinks Lexi is just a regular teenager. Lexi has come to Kate for romantic advice before. Rick Jennings Rick is Lexi’s father, Lexi seems to think her is dad is somewhat uncool. Lexi doesn’t like when her dad gets in the way of her social life, but he’s just being a nervous parent. Rick doesn't usually hang out with Lexi since she usually hangs out with her friends, or Matt, or Sadie. Friends Iris Valentine Iris is Lexi’s best friend, she is very perky and Lexi says she is very fun to be around. Lexi hates keeping secrets from Iris, and in Wanna Know a Secret?, Lexi told Iris her secret before anyone else (even though Sadie overheard them). Sarah Sarah is a good friend of Lexi’s, she is a cheerleader like Nicole, but she is nice unlike Nicole. They bond over girly things like shopping. They hang out sometimes with a group, but they have also been seen to hang out just the two of them. Taylor Taylor is a good friend of Lexi’s, they are in the same Math and English classes. Lexi and Taylor have a lot in common, such as that they are both very smart, and they like to hang out with their friends. Sarah came to Lexi’s party in Secret Party. Romances Jake Douglas Jake is the boy Lexi had a crush on in Dance Dance Revelation, she wanted him to ask her to the dance, but everytime he was around, she started freaking out. In the end they ended up going to the dance separately, but they danced together during one of the songs, and Jake joined Lexi when all four kids and Matt‘s date danced together as a group. Cameron Finch Cameron used to date Lexi, they met in the middle of Season 1, and went on their first date toward the end of Season 1. He never came over to Lexi’s house because she knew that her family would just be her family and make him want to leave (which is exactly what almost happened). Trivia * She usually follows the rules. * Lexi has had 2 love interests in Season 1. * In Cali Summer Vacation her full name is revealed to be “Alexandra Mae Jennings”. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Girls Category:Characters with Nicknames